Secrets
by Empress Elf
Summary: Miroku has been keeping a secret from the gang and is worried Sango won’t love him anymore if she finds out. Contains lime and lemons. MirSan, Complete! Okay, I added a note too.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so if you have any constructive criticism, go right ahead and give it. I am making my first attempt at writing a lemon (or as I call it 'the nasty', which is something I've called it since I was a kid and learned what 'the nasty' is). So sorry if it's not as good as you'd have liked.

Summary: Miroku has been keeping a secret from the gang and is worried Sango won't love him if she finds out. Contains lemon (what is a lime anyways?).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (pity), all of that jazz belongs to whatshisname who wrote it. Ayana, Sari, and Minoru are characters I made up myself and they belong to me, but you are free to use them if you wish.

Italics a person's thoughts

Capitol letters a loud sound, ex. SLAP!

_Blah blah blah_ is a persons dream

**blah blah blah** is a flashback

**_blah blah blah _**is dreaming a flashback

Now enjoy!

* * *

Miroku sighed and leaned against the rocky sides of the hot spring, his mind lost in thought, eyes unfocused.

"Hey Monk, you okay?" Inuyasha asked with a slight hint of concern.

_…I suppose not…we've been traveling together for three years now, I haven't visited them in four years. They probably don't even remember me._

"Miroku?"

His gaze focused on the half-demon that sat across from him. _Sango would kill me if she found out._ "Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Perv, thinking of Sango with me right here," the half-demon muttered under his breath, but the monk heard.

He placed a hand over his heart, "now Inuyasha, how could you accuse me of such thoughts?" He paused and then chuckled, "I would have waited for you to leave before doing something such as that."

The half-demon eyed the monk in a mixture of annoyance and disgust, trying to hide the fact that it was a rather funny thing for the monk to say. _He's definitely thinking about something, _he lightly sniffed, _whatever it is, it's causing him to worry. _Inuyasha would never admit that he cared about his friends to such an extent as their emotions. But Miroku was the first guy friend he had ever had. The first male that didn't try to kill him for merely looking at a woman or mock him for being a half-breed. And he would do anything to keep this friend.

Inuyasha hesitated, his mouth opening and then closing, he took a deep breath, "if you ever need to talk about anything that's **not** lecherous, I'm here," he closed his eyes and leaned back. _There, I did it, now hopefully he'll calm down._ He thought all Miroku needed was that reassurance, he never thought the monk would actually confide in him.

"Thanks." But the monks scent didn't change, he was still worried about something.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and reluctantly got out of the hot spring. Turning his back to Miroku he dressed, his sensitive ears hearing the monk get out and pull on his robes and followed the half-demon back to camp.

* * *

SLAP!

"Pervert monk!" Sango yelled as a red handprint appeared on Miroku's face.

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha sighed, walking beside the feuding couple, the quarrel being caused by the monk's wandering hands.

"I swear my dear Sango, it's this cursed hand!"

"It was your left hand that did it!"

"Well what one does the other will surely follow." He decided to emphasize his point.

SLAP!

"That was your cursed hand this time!" Sango fumed, _he has the nerve to grab me when I'm yelling at him, although his hands are pleasantly strong, focus Sango! You're supposed to be mad at him!_ "I can't believe the nerve of you!" She quickened her pace and jumped on Kirara's back as the cat demon transforms hoping to avoid the monks wandering hands by moving above and ahead of him.

"Are we going to have to sleep outside again tonight?" The young fox demon asked, changing the subject.

Kagome gave the kitsune a motherly hug, "yes Shippo, there's not another village for at least two more days.

He sighed and snuggled into her arms, _my mommy.

* * *

_

**_Ayana snuggled into the futon next to him. The young monk tried to object but was quieted by her wavering voice and the tears that were threatening to fall from her hazel eyes._**

_**"I don't want to be alone tonight, onegai?" her begging voice ended any further objections from him.**_

_**The young monk sighed as he enveloped her in his arms, "okay, but just for tonight."**_

**_He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, when he suddenly felt warm lips placing chaste kisses on the side of his neck. He pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were filled with loneliness and lust. She moved in and kissed his lips softly, his lips responding. He sighed and nodded his consent when her hand hesitated at the tie on his under-robes that he slept in._**

**_She shivered in excitement at the sight of his beautiful young chest as the robe slid off, leaving only the leggings he wore beneath. She traced a clawed finger down the center of his chest, causing his muscles to shiver in response._**

_**Ayana snuggled against his chest, kissing every inch of it, intending on enjoying and soaking in every moment of this. She'd never been allowed to do this before, no one wanted to rut with a mutt like her. Sure she was a full demon and the respected protector of this village, but she was a mixed demon, half dog yukai and half wolf yukai. Humans didn't want her in that way because she was a demon and demons didn't want her in that way because she was a mixed blood. And mixed bloods just weren't something you did.**_

**_His heart hadn't sped up much, he wasn't even aroused by her gentle caresses, kisses and licks to his chest. Moving back up to his lips she placed more desperate kisses on them._**

_**Sighing inwardly, he gave in. Returning the kiss as passionately as he could, he slowly removed her robe, revealing pale unblemished skin and large firm breasts.**_

**_She rolled on top of him and ground against him, rubbing her thigh between his legs, finally getting the reaction she wanted._**

_**Taking his cursed hand, he massaged her left breast gently, applying more pressure when she moaned and arched into his touch.**_

_**She quickly tore off his leggings, leaving him exposed to her as her eyes explored his nether regions. She felt the heat pooling between her legs and grasped his member firmly, pumping it till it completely hardened in her grasp, his moans encouraging her.**_

**_Suddenly he flipped them over so he was on top. He reached down between her legs with his left hand and stroked her roughly. Her body shook and shuddered as the first wave of pleasure overtook her._**

_**"Miroku!" **_

"Wake up monk!" Inuyasha kicked the sleeping Miroku, "time to go!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Just a dream, a memory._

He hoped he wouldn't dream of that again. It wasn't that it was a bad memory, it was all-in-all rather pleasant, it was just that it wasn't something he wanted to remember because with it came guilt. It had been his first time, and it had quickly resulted in a pregnant demon and the birth of twin half-demons. He felt guilty because their mother, Ayana, had died shortly after giving birth to the children, and then once they were a year old, he had left them with the headman's family and continued his hunt for Naraku. He had visited as often as one on a mission such as his could, which was at least two to four times a year. But he hadn't seen them in four years now.

The small Shippo pounced on the monks shoulder in order to avoid Inuyasha who was currently chasing him for swallowing his last two noodles of ramen (someone was definitely obsessed).

Thankfully, before Inuyasha could attack Shippo and the monk, Kagome said the 'S' word.

"Sit boy!"

THUD! Inuyasha went face-first into the dew covered grass.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat Gets Out of the Bag

Well, here's another chapter. This is just something for me to do when I have a writers block on the novel I'm working on, maybe I'll finish it one day (hopeful thinking) if I ever get my computer back from my brother. Oh well, let's hope he doesn't kill it like he did the gamecube.

By the way, thanks for the reviews for my first chapter. I was rather nervous. I love writing but I've never had anyone but my best friend read my stuff before. So thanks for the encouragement.

And just so ya know, this is after the episode where they deal with the flesh-eating salamander demon and Miroku proposes to Sango (sorry if I spoiled it for those of you who haven't seen that episode yet, but it was oh so cute and fluffy! I still have it on my 'special episodes' tape), so ya know now!

Enjoy!

Italics a person's thoughts

Capitol letters a loud sound, ex. SLAP!

Bold and underline for emphasis sometimes

_Blah blah blah_ is a persons dream

**blah blah blah** is a flashback

**_blah blah blah _**is dreaming a flashback

* * *

**He got out of bed and pulled on his robes, cursing under his breath when he found his shredded leggings.**

"**I didn't know monks knew those kind of words," The female demon giggled from under the covers as she rolled over to get a better view of him, "thanks…for last night… you were amazing."**

**He shrugged and tightened the beads around his cursed hand. Sitting down next to the door, he watched her get up and dress, blushing slightly when she purposefully turned so he could get a whole frontal view.**

"**We shouldn't have done that," he whispered, ashamed that he gave in to her, ashamed that he gave in to a person he barely knew.**

**Her dog ears twitched and she gave him a soft, reassuring smile, "I know, but it will be our little secret. No one will ever have to know."**

_That's right, our secret._ He couldn't help but smile a little at the irony, receiving a curious stare from Sango. _No one knew, everyone knew. And then, of all things, we find out she's pregnant and, of course, she has them, they're half-demons, not thatI mind.Twins, a boy and a girl. Brown dog ears and the girl even had a fluffy tail like Ayana's._

"Okay! What in seven hells are you smiling at?" an angry voice interrupted his thoughts.

Miroku looked down at his Sango and shook his head, "nothing my dear, just dwelling on past memories."

Sango's eyes narrowed, "nothing lecherous I hope?" her voice threatening.

The monk could only sigh in response. _I'm not that much of a pervert. Kami, can't this woman give me a break?_

A small voice inside his head responded. _She doesn't know._

Miroku ignored this voice, his conscience. Constantly nagging him to tell her and his friends the truth. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. He had tried a million times and he just couldn't.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, causing Kagome, then Miroku to bump into him.

"There's a demonic aura nearby… and I smell blood… human blood."

Without a word, kagome was on his back and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were on Kirara. From above the treetops they could see a village perhaps a mile away. Nothing seemed wrong with it but they knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

In no time at all, they landed dead-center in the village square, a very deserted village square.

Miroku sweat-dropped. _This is…this is the…_

_This is where you left the children._ His conscience finished for him.

He could only stand there, transfixed with fear. Fear of them knowing, fear of Sango knowing, fear of her reaction to knowing. His mind was going a mile a minute, and no matter what plan he came up with, they would find out no matter what. He sighed inwardly, ready to just run away the second he got the chance. But he'd stay, he knew he'd stay, Sango may hate him for never telling her, but she'd loath him if he ran too. And he loved her way too much.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kagome's innocent voice echoed through the village.

"Y… you're n… not h… here to kill us?" an elderly man popped his head out the door.

Miroku was panicking inwardly now; that was the headman of the village, the person he had entrusted the care of his children to. And a half a second after this thought, the headman recognized him.

"Monk Miroku! You're here!" The old man rushed over and fell at his feet, "onegai! I beg you! Take them away from here, onegai! We cannot care for those monsters anymore!"

Miroku went very very pale… and then very very angry. Had the headman just dare call his children monsters!

Inuyasha caught every change in the monks' emotions, starting with the fear, then the panic, and then confusion and surprisingly strong anger emanating off the monk.

"I think you'd better explain what you mean," The monk's voice filled with uncharacteristic fury.

The headman looked up, seeing the confused face and angered eyes. He stood and bowed as low as he could without falling over, "come to my home and I'll explain." His voice wavering fearfully.

* * *

"You have kids," Sango whispered, mostly to herself, after hearing the headman use 'your' and 'two children' in the same sentence when speaking to the monk. _He has two children? Two? …Why didn't he ever tell me?_

As if hearing her inner question, Miroku quickly explained in as few words as possible, "Sango," he placed his hand on hers, she didn't shrug him off, "I wanted to tell you, and I've tried many times. I was just too scared. Please forgive me?"

He sounded so desperate and Kagome and Inuyasha could only look at Sango, wondering what her reaction would be, shock still written across their faces.

She heard him but she couldn't think, couldn't respond. She just sat there, and then pulled her hand away. She took a deep breath and looked up at the headman, "Gomen nasai, continue."

The headman looked at the demon slayer and then the monk, trying to put two and two together, it didn't take him long, and after figuring it out, he continued.

"Well, as I said, your two children spent most of their time protecting our village from demons like their mother had. They played with the children and learned to read and write, just as you requested… but one day… a demon attacked our northern fields near midday, just like they had plenty of times. Minoru was having his human period and couldn't do anything so Sari went it alone." The headman took a sip of his sake and then a deep breath.

"She was losing the battle; everyone could see it and Minoru couldn't help. She fell and didn't get up, we thought she was dead. But then… I don't know what happened… she just… got up. She was different," the man visibly shuddered, "it was terrifying. Minoru shouted for us to run, to get away, he wouldn't tell us why.

In a blink of a moment, the demon was dead and gone, engulfed in flames and burned to ashes. I'd never seen her express such power before. We only ran when…" This time tears slid down his face, Inuyasha could sense and overwhelming sadness.

He took a deep breath and got up, sliding open the door behind him. In the small room lay a boy, maybe only ten years old. He was asleep and wrapped in bandages that had red splotches from where the blood had seeped through, and burns were everywhere. Kagome gasped and ran to the boy's side, examining him instinctively.

"We only ran when she turned on us and attacked. Four villagers and two children died, one burned alive while she slashed the others to pieces with her claws. My grandson, Kotaku, was her best friend, they never left each others side," he watched Kagome check under the bandages and smiled sadly, "he was sure she wouldn't harm him… but she did, and she seemed to be taking her time with him, she was enjoying it, relishing in his pain and suffering. But then the sun hit noon and Minoru returned to his half-demon self and bowled into his sister, knocking her away and running off into the forest with her."

Kagome was about to tend the wounds herself when Inuyasha stopped her, knowing it was helpless.

The headman suddenlyknelt before the Monk, "onegai, I beg of you! Take them away from here! That was nearly over a year ago and she has attacked us every so often ever since then. So many people have died, we're afraid to enter the forest to gather herbs and the fields closest are unattended because she constantly patrols the forest edge there. Onegai! Stay here as long as need be, but stop her."

Miroku sighed and nodded, "I am sorry for the trouble they've caused, and deeply sorry for the lives that have been lost. I **will** remove them from here." He stood and bowed. Walking outside he stood on the porch and leaned on the rails, his shoulders weighed down with the grief of what his children had done and were capable of.

Images of his children flashed through his mind; Sari making baby noises in her sleep and gurgling in his arms; Minoru trying to eat the prayer beads around his cursed hand; Sari mastering her first flame attack as she fought a scarecrow; Minoru trying to learn how to make a simple barrier; the two tussling in the grass, trying to prove they're stronger than the other.

"They were so innocent," he murmured sadly.

"Miroku?" a small hand ran up the center of his back hesitantly in an attempt to comfort him.

He ignored her, he couldn't face her now. They **were** monsters. He turned away from Sango, his love, shrugging off her hand and walking away to where he knew a small hot spring residied.

* * *

o.O

So? What do ya think? Sorry if you wanted a lemon, but not yet. Don't worry, Sango and Miroku will have their moment. But first comes the man-to-man convo between Miroku and Inuyasha and the girl-talk between Kagome and Sango. Maybe I'll put a lemon in the next chapter, I'm still deciding.

Well, if you have anything to say, review away!


	3. Chapter 3: Sari and Minoru

That raccoon has been out there for an hour, he must really like our garbage. I'd go chase him away but… those things are vicious and he is HUGE, the size of a medium sized dog.

Thanks for your reviews of the second chapter, and just so you know, it will have a happy ending, I hate stories with sad endings and if I ever write anything with a sad ending… shoot me.

Miroku and Sango will end up together, so don't worry.

Italics and/or bold for emphasis sometimes

Italics is a person's thoughts

Capitol letters is a loud sound, ex. SLAP!

_Blah blah blah_ is a persons dream

**blah blah blah** is a flashback

**_blah blah blah _**is dreaming a flashback

Well, here it is.

* * *

Recap: 

"They were so innocent," he murmured sadly.

"Miroku?" a small hand ran up the center of his back hesitantly in an attempt to comfort him.

He ignored her, he couldn't face her now. They **were** monsters. He turned away from Sango, his love, shrugging off her hand and walking away to where he knew a small hot spring residied.

* * *

Kagome watched Miroku walk away and over the hill to the river, "Inuyasha go with him." 

"Why do I have..."

Kagome cleared her throat, preparing for the 's' word.

In half a second the youthful hanyou ran in the direction the monk had taken.

She smiled triumphantly. _Now to deal with Sango._

The young woman looked sad and dejected, standing in the same place Miroku had left her, tears brimming her eyes and blurring her vision.

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and led her inside to the room the headman had given the girls to sleep in, "talking about it will make it better," she sounded sure but doubt nagged at her mind, just before her inner self came and tore doubts head clean off.

She gently sat Sango down and then took her place next to her distressed friend, "Sango?"

"Hey monk! Wait up!" Inuyasha leapt down the hill and followed Miroku into the trees and up the river to the hot springs.

He stopped and waited for Inuyasha to catch up, "Inuyasha, I'd rather contemplate things on my own right now."

"Yeah? Well, between you and me, I'd rather **not** be sat till next season for not helping."

Miroku sighed, more sad than annoyed, and then shrugged off his robes before climbing into the steaming waters. Inuyasha had waited a few moments, taking in the surroundings to make sure it was safe, before following the monk into the water.

"So?"

Miroku looked up, _I can't do this much longer._ "So what?" he quickly averted his eyes from his friends, feeling very guilty.

Inuyasha only had to cross his arms, thrumming his fingers on his biceps, to get the monk to talk.

"She… she was the villages guardian. A demon that acted so much like a human that I had to check her aura twice when I first met her," he smiled rather sadly and shook his head, "she was very lonely." He hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and then shook his head, almost grinning, "pervert monk, preying on the lonely? And a demon? You like a challenge don't you?"

Miroku looked up this time, and glared, "Kagome would sit you for that comment... She allowed me to stay in her home, and just for the record, she came to me, I didn't even want to at first."

* * *

"Sango… are you okay?" 

The demon slayer looked up, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face, her expression making it quite obvious that she was not okay.

Kagome rubbed her back sympathetically, "what hurts the most right now?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes on Kagome's kerchief, "there are two little children out there, on there own, what if something bad happens to them, Miroku must be worried," another sniffle, "if he had told us, they could've traveled with us. Didn't he trust me?"

Kagome smiled and just rubbed her back, "shhh, they don't know any better," (they being the male population) "and everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure he was telling the truth when he said he had tried to tell you."

Sango looked up from the rather wet hanky and gave one last sniffle; she opened her mouth but then straightened quickly.

Kagome did the same and then jumped up and grabbed her bow and arrows, "I sense it too."

* * *

Inuyasha watched the monk pour out every little detail as he tried to get everything off his chest. _He's been living with this stresserfor four years? _When Miroku had finished he sighed and relaxed. 

"Feel better?" the hanyou asked gently, praying that he didn't have to endure anymore friendly information about his friends' life.

The monk grinned, back to his usual self again, Inuyasha didn't doubt that the first thing he'd do when they got back would be to grope Sango's rear.

"Good," Inuyasha closed his eyes,leaned back against the rocks and sighed, it wasn't till a moment later that he picked it up, blood, and what was no doubt the scent of Sari, the half-demon daughter, she smelled of dog, wolf, Miroku and human blood.

His eyes snapped open to see her, standing on a branch in a nearby tree, a very low and dangerous growl emanating from her throat.

He pulled on his hakama and fire rat robe, drew tetsuaiga and told the monk to get low.

The girl just sat there in the tree, watching them through red eyes, Inuyasha swore he saw them flicker green before returning to an even darker red.

_It's been a year and she still fights, good girl._ He sensed another half-demon nearby and shifted so he could see them both, he nearly dropped the tetsuaiga.

A young boy stood there in tattered robes, "she can't move unless she breaks the barrier or I let her go," he showed a small talisman in his palm that controlled the barrier around his sister, keeping her immobile. He took a few steps forward, but received a warning growl from his sister, "it's okay sis, don't worry," he turned back to Inuyasha, "can you help her, onegai?"

His sensitive dog ears heard Kagome and Sango approaching, they were still far enough away to not be in any serious danger. He looked over at the girl who was losing the battle of control over her own body. _How did they stop me? … Kagome sat me once... Sesshoumeru knocked me unconscious... and the last time I… I grabbed tetsuaiga._ He looked down at his sword and the sheathed it.

"Let her loose kiddo," he bared his fangs and readied his claws for whatever this girl would do.

She was fast, faster than he expected, but it wasn't much of a problem, she was small and he was much bigger and stronger. He watched her bounce from tree to tree, ricocheting off the trunks, leaving burn marks in her wake. Every so often she would come in and swipe her flaming claws at him to only growl in frustration when the flames did nothing and return to circling him.

Sari took another dive at him but Inuyasha grasped her arm and threw her to the ground before pinning her down with his arms and legs while she thrashed wildly and growled threateningly, threats that meant nothing now that she couldn't move.

Kagome and Sango stood off to the side, their particular attacks only good for slaying demons, only Miroku and Inuyasha could subdue them. Miroku had snuck out of the water and had redressed himself, unsure as to how to react to his children. Minoru, seeing that he was not needed to contain his sister any longer, entrusted the task to Inuyasha and surrendered to the overwhelming exhaustion he felt in his body. Minoru collapsed on the ground and to Miroku's surprise, Sango was the first at his side, cradling him in her arms while he slept.

"K… Kagome. Oi stop moving you little brat! Kagome grab my tetsuaiga and place it on her chest." Inuyasha continued to hold down the struggling child and yelped in surprise when she turned her head and drove her sharp canines into his hand.

Kagome moved as quick as she could, after seeing Sari bite Inuyasha and not wanting to experience anything similar.

The tetsuaiga rested on the center of Sari's chest but nothing happened. The child blinked a little and stopped struggling so much when it was placed on her but soon resumed her futile struggles.

Although, Inuyasha noticed, her struggling seemed half-hearted and she was hardly even trying to get free. Soon enough, her eyes flickered green like they had when he first saw her in the tree. At first that's all that it was, a flicker every few seconds. The flicker lasted longer and longer until the demonic blood fully dissipated from her eyes and she laid there with a very blank expression before falling unconscious like her brother.

* * *

Well hope you liked it, and as for the raccoon, he's gone now… I think. 

Lemon next chapter, I'll probably writelater today. I'm a little too tired to care right now.

Feel free to review or even flame me! I'm just glad people like reading my work. Now to play some games beforegoing to bed.

And I apoligize to anyone who didn't like the idea of Miroku and a demon getting it on. But this is my fic so get over it. Flame me all you want.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiven

I planned on updating yesterday afternoon but my mom came home and wanted to use the computer, so sorry. This chapter is longer than the others. And I should really go do my chores soon. I'll update every two or three days if I can.

We nearly had a tornado where I live today, they said we would have more tornadoes this summer in Southern Ontario than usual but I had no idea I might actually get to see one! At first it was scary when I saw the storm clouds spinning and I ran inside to get my teddy (and yes I still sleep with him, I feel safer with something to hold). But it was amazing! If you've ever seen the movie twister, the clouds are even cooler in real life! They are moving so fast you can actually see them twisting on each other and it started raining and getting really windy, just like in the movie. I got really freaked out when the center started lowering down to the ground (especially since it looked like it was going to land right across the road from our house in the fairgrounds) and was ready to dash for the basement, it moved much slower than the ones in the movies but it was so exciting! I doubt it'd be any more than an F1 or maybe an F2 (if you've ever heard of the fujita scale you'll know what I'm talking about) but I was still really excited and scared. I wanted it to touch down and my mom told me I was strange afterwards. All I can say is that it runs in the family!

Well, I just had to tell you about that, now to get on with the story.

* * *

Miroku absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sari's black locks while watching Sango personally tend to Minoru's wounds. He shifted; the wood floor was very uncomfortable. He didn't understand. Why wasn't she angry with him? He'd feel better about it if she just hit him over the head with her hiraikotsu for keeping secrets from her.

After Sari's transformation had been reversed and she fell unconscious, they brought her and her brother back to the headman's house. The headman had objected at first but when Inuyasha assured him that Sari was no longer a threat, he reluctantly agreed.

Sango had shoed everyone but Miroku out of the room and now they just sat there in silence, watching over his children.

She just sat there, not even giving him a glance.

Minoru's wounds weren't too bad, a couple cuts and burns, one very large gash across his back that would probably leave a scar on his hanyou skin. He was mostly just tired; watching over his sister when she was under the control of her demon blood must have been a trying task. Minoru had opened his eyes shortly after they had reached the headman's home, his only goal was to look at his sister's calm, sleeping form and smile before falling back into unconsciousness.

Miroku was very proud of his son. Minoru was the youngest of the twins but he cared for his sister as if he was the oldest. The talisman that was in his hand was tied on so that he could make the barrier anytime he pleased. He depended on the spiritual powers his father had passed on to him since he was never very good at hand-to-hand combat, like Sari, and despised getting blood over himself since his nose a little more sensitive than his sisters.

Sango watched the monk out of the corner of her eye as she finished applying rubbing alcohol (courtesy of Kagome) to the last of Minoru's burns before placing a bandage on them. Miroku hadn't tended to Sari, she had a few minor wounds that they knew would heal in an hour or so.

She pulled Minoru into her arms and carried him over to lay him next to his sister. Sango knew he would want her to be right where he could see and protect her when he woke.

Miroku gave her a weak smile, hoping to have her at least look at him. She continued to ignore him, even when he whispered her name she did not reply. He needed to get her attention, so…

SLAP!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The demon-slayer hissed, trying her best not to scream and yell at him so that she wouldn't wake the children. She blinked when he just smiled and whispered a thank-you. _Did he want me to hit him?_ She looked down at the children and ran the back of her fore-finger across Minoru's cheek. _He doesn't look much like his father._

Sango was a bit surprised, she had expected his son to look like him and his daughter to look like her mother, whatever she looked like. But it was the other way around. They had similarities to Miroku but sSari looked almost like a female version of her father, almost, she still had her black dog ears and a fluffy black wolf-tail. Miroku was a bit confused when he distinctly remembered her ears being brown but Inuyasha had said that some demons (and half-demons) colors darken as they get older. Sari had short but deadly claws and her hair was like silk. And her small breasts were evidence that she was becoming a woman rather quickly, but Inuyasha had also said that half-demons grew a third faster than humans.

Minoru hardly looked like his father at all, his hair was black and that was where the similarities ended. He didn't have a tail like his sister and his dog ears weren't there either, and when Sango had ran her fingers along his scalp at the hotspring she had pulled back and gasped when she found two small stumps of the almost non-existent appendage. Someone had cut his ears clean off! Miroku planned on asking him about that later and dealing with whoever did such a thing to his son. His eyes were green like his sisters, maybe a little darker. He had claws but they weren't even half as sharp as his sisters talons but they were longer and gave him an almost majestic look when you combined that with his already well-built body, thin face and high cheekbones that came as he had matured.

"Sango?"

She looked up relieved that he was no longer tense like he was before she had slapped him.

Miroku swallowed nervously, he wasn't sure on how to start so he took a swing at an apology, "I'm sorry for not telling you about them."

Sango sighed, she didn't want an apology, she wanted an explanation. "It's okay, they're kinda cute if you get past the deadly hanyou part of them."

Miroku chuckled and his eyes lightened up a little, "you should have seen them when they were younger, they were even cuter then."

"How old are they?" Sango asked apprehensively. She didn't even know the monks age.

He sighed and counted off on his fingers, "ten, but they look more like they're almost thirteen," he chuckled again, "it's true what they say, they grow up way too fast."

She couldn't help but smile and run her hands through Minoru's hair again, avoiding the holes that were his ears. Inuyasha had assured them both that they would grow back with time but it would take a while.

Then Miroku yawned, he was very tired considering that he hadn't slept in three days, the matter of his children setting his nerves on overdrive so that he couldn't relax. And his whole body was sore from being tensed up too. He rolled his shoulders, hoping to alleviate the pain. He jumped when he felt small feminine hands grip his shoulders and begin small, hard circles just below the joints.

"You should have just told me and saved yourself the stress," she whispered kindly, "I… I love you," the words still seemed foreign to her lips since they rarely had any time alone, "nothing will ever change that."

"The hot spring was supposed to fix that, and I guess it kind of did," Miroku murmured as his whole body went languid under Sango's ministrations. Her strong hands seemed to know exactly where to go. "I'm glad to know you love me that much as to look over me keeping such things from you."

Sango leaned forward so he could feel her breath on his ear, "no more secrets?"

He nodded, their closeness arousing him slightly, "go lower, onegai."

Sango complied, she could tell from his heavier breathing just what she was doing to him. She put a little more pressure on her finger tips as she massaged down his spine. She kept her mouth close to his ear, blowing on in with every breath.

"Mirrookuuu," she purred seductively, "how about we go back to the hot springs and relieve you of the rest of your stress?"

"The children?"

She gave his ear a soft nip, "Kagome and Inuyasha can watch them," She waited a few moments and saw his hesitation, "I want to show you how much I love you," she purred into his ear.

That was all the encouragement he needed, now fully aroused and desperately wanting to show Sango how deep his love went. Grabbing Sango's hand he rushed out of the room, quickly telling they're friends to watch the children for them before they went out the door and down toward the hot springs.

They weren't even there yet when Sango began pulling at his clothes, trying to disrobe him, their lips meeting and claiming hungrily. So he returned the favor, only to find her slayer uniform underneath.

Giggling at his obvious look of disappointment, she picked up the pace so they would reach their destination faster.

Once beside the hot springs Sango and Miroku finished undressing each other and hurriedly got into the water.

That's when Sango realized what they were doing.

She jumped away from him to the other side of the spring, coving her chest and submerging till the water touched her chin. This was something she had never done before. She was afraid it would hurt like the women in her village had said it would and afraid that she wouldn't be as good as some of the women he had had.

Miroku just smiled knowingly and slowly made his way over to her. Pulling the nervous Sango into his arms, he stroked her hair, hoping to make her relax a little. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction when she then realized he was holding her **and** was naked, her eyes were bugging out of her head.

But the attention to her hair was working, and slowly, very slowly, she snaked her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest. Her heart calming down into a steady beat.

_Hmm… we'll have to get that heart going again…_ Miroku then moved his hands to her sides, massaging up and down before gently moving to her hips and then gripping her rear like he did every day, except this time it went unopposed by Sango.

Sango nestled closer to his chest and sighed, shifting her position to curl up in his lap, she froze. Something very hard was rubbing against her thigh and she had a pretty good idea what it was. So she did the only thing any girl could do in that situation, she giggled.

"And what is so funny?" Miroku's soft, loving voice inquired.

She giggled some more and shifted so she could wrap her small hand around his member, causing a surprised gasp to come from her monk. Now finished with her giggling, she gently traced her fingers along it, from the tip all the way down to the base where she then moved her hands across his hips, exploring the lower half of him.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" she was too busy exploring his abdomen.

"We don't have to if you don't feel like it anymore," he whispered, his voice filled with impending disappointment.

Sango stopped her ministrations to his abdomen, she looked up at him. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled and shook her head, "no, I… I want to do this," she giggled again, "I'm just a little nervous. I've never…"

She was cut off by his lips fiercely claiming hers in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss; apparently all he wanted was permission to continue. When his tongue gently licked her lower lip, she willingly opened her mouth to wrestle his tongue with hers. After a few moments they drew away for a sharp intake of air and then hastily returned to their wrestling. Miroku easily overpowered her and ran his tongue over her teeth and along the contours of her mouth, tasting her.

Miroku's hands were not still long, after a couple moments, he began moving his cursed hand upwards to cup her breast, this movement eliciting a small gasp of surprise from his love. Gently kneading the mound of flesh in his palm, he began rubbing her hard, pink nipple between his thumb and finger. Sango drew her lips away and threw her head back, moaning, her body arching into his hand for more.

Lifting her out of the water, he placed her on his spread out robes. Gently laying half atop of her, he massaged her unattended breast while quickly taking the first nipple in his mouth. Gently nipping it and soothing the nips with his tongue, he basked in the sounds of pleasure she was making.

Moving his hand away from her breast and replacing it with his mouth, he let his fingers stray down to between her legs, making small circular patterns on her belly as he went. Sango cried out when he stroked her sensitive nub of flesh between her folds.

He was surprised when he felt his hand become wet, but then figured she hit her orgasm so quickly because her body was unused to such pleasure. Miroku grinned as he moved his lips up to her neck, suckling and leaving little red marks in their wake.

Gently, he slid a single finger into her and nearly released just at the feel of the inside of her. He held on, wanting to pleasure her a little more before doing what he had desired to do to her for so long.

After pumping his finger in and out for a while, he added two more, causing her to gasp once again at being stretched. It stung a little but the pleasure soon overpowered it.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore and withdrew his fingers from her, she whimpered at the feeling of loss. He spread her legs apart, which she was more than willing to do, and knelt between them, his painfully hard member brushing against her entrance before going in with a single, quick thrust.

Sango had braced herself for pain but was surprised when she felt none. All the activities of demon slaying must have torn her barrier long ago. Although it was a little uncomfortable, she soon adjusted and let Miroku continue.

Slowly drawing out, he thrust back in and continued this pattern, speeding up and going harder when his lover asked.

It wasn't long before Sango cried out in pleasure, her insides clenching around him and causing him to quickly follow. He barely pulled out in time as he released, the warm liquid landing on the lower half of Sango's abdomen.

Sango didn't care, she just sighed contentedly as Miroku rolled off of her, taking her with him so that she was lying on top, the two of them still connected intimately.

"I love you Sango," Miroku couldn't help but whisper and he held her tighter and used one arm to pull the robes over them as a blanket.

She made a small sound to let him know she heard and snuggled against his chest before kissing and suckling, leaving red marks similar to the ones on her neck, on his chest.

While back at the headman's house……

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and wrinkled his nose, wishing that he couldn't hear or smell what had just occurred not too far away at the hot spring.

"I wonder where they went. Do you think we should go look for them?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "are you okay? You look the way you do when I make curry."

His golden eyes met hers, "trust me, they do not us to be looking for them."

Kagome blinked and then her eyes widened in realization, "ohhh…" she giggled, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Well there you go. I was surprised I was so calm when I was writing the lemony part, not even a blush, will wonders never cease?

And for all you people who don't understand why it hurt her for him to have three fingers in her (mostly guys I'm addressing). Men's hands and fingers are so bloody huge that of course it hurts when you've never been with someone! Unless you're used to it, it's gonna hurt a little.

Well c ya next time, the next chapter will be focusing on the children and how the villagers react to their return.


	5. Chapter 5: Worrysome details

I'd just like to thank all of you who sent reviews. This is the first fan fiction I have ever written but I have been writing stories since about grade four so I do know what I am doing, lol. This fan fic is just something for me to work on while I'm having a writers block on one of my stories that I'm writing (which I plan on finishing and getting published).

Listening to: Full Metal Alchemist and Gundam Seed soundtrack songs (Full Metal Alchemist songs are my fav's)

On with the show!

* * *

Sari yawned and sat up as if she had just had a nap, rubbing her eyes she looked around and took a deep breath. _That scent… Dad?_ She looked around and saw her brother lying close by, only in his hakama, strange looking bandages around his chest. She blinked. _How'd he get injured?..._ She tried to think, but for some reason it was blurred. Her eyes widened slightly and prayed that she hadn't hurt anyone. She remembered transforming, it was something she had trained herself to do, she had been losing the fight with the very large snake demon and had transformed. Usually she would have fairly good control over it (it being her demon side) and remember bits of what she did but she couldn't even remember how she got here or what happened to the demon.

The screen door opened, causing her head to turn, and a white head with furry ears popped in and looked around. Their golden eyes stopped on the girl and she looked at him with curiosity and confusion.

"Kagome! The girl's awake!" He remained in the doorway, as if he was guarding it.

In less than half a second a very strangely dressed girl, Sari could only assume to be this Kagome, rushed inside the room and knelt at her side, checking her forehead and the quickly healing wounds.

Sari could only sit there dumbly and confused with the look the dog-demon was giving her. _No, he's only a half-demon. _"W…where's dad?"

The half-dog demon snorted and muttered low enough for her to hear "should be back soon, unless he has a nap after his… activities."

Sari giggled, knowing what activities he was referring to. When she was five she saw two squirrels going at it and had asked her father what they were doing. Of course, Miroku went very red in the face, like any father would, and stuttered a bit before turning the task over to the headman's daughter. But this did save him from the 'where do babies come from?' question every child asks.

"Remember anything kid?"

Sari shook her head, "not really… I remember bits and pieces, nothing coherent."

Kagome took a shuddering breath and looked over at the dog-boy, as Sari had decided to dub him as, the girl got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should explain things to her… you'll understand her feelings better than anyone else," Kagome whispered, but not low enough for Sari not to hear.

Dog-boy nodded and shut the door behind her as she left before heading over and sitting next to the now trembling girl.

_Oh hell, what did I do?_

"Name's Inuyasha if you're wondering," he watched her carefully, as if expecting her to pounce on him at any moment, "I… um… do you remember transforming?"

Sari sighed and nodded, "yeah, I did it to win the battle."

"YOU DID IT WILLINGLY! ARE YOU GOD-DAMNED INSANE!" the now very angry hanyou exploded in her face.

Sari yawned while flattening her ears against her head, "no need to yell, I do it all the time," she saw his confused and almost frightened look, "I've trained myself to transform and have control, except this time… I think my demon blood was a little too bent on self preservation," seeing the now sad look he was giving her, she twitched her ears, "why? What did I… do?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "where to start…"

Meanwhile…

"We should head back soon; one of the kids might wake up."

"Hmm… just a little longer Miroku."

He nodded and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Pulling her closer he smiled contentedly and let his eyes drift close, "don't let us fall asleep."

"I won't," Sango murmured as she nuzzled his chest.

They laid there for a while, Miroku was cheering inside. They had been engaged for a while and today was the first she even let him kiss her, although they did do more than kiss which he was equally pleased about.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm? Yes my dear Sango?"

"I… I'm sorry I'm not as experienced as some of the girls you've had," her voice was shaky and sounded like she was about to cry.

Miroku laughed, one of those sexy laughs guys do when they think something's cute and funny, his laugh putting most of her fears to rest. "You'll get better with time…and practice."

Sango cuddled closer, "I know… but still. I wish I knew how to do things for you… I mean,"

"Don't bother worrying about it Sango, you love me and I love you, that's all that matters." He got a rather evil idea, "besides, I could quite easily teach you." The thought of showing his young demon slayer how to pleasure him in numerous ways was very arousing indeed.

"No, I'll just ask Kagome. Remember what she said about her era being more open on that subject? She probably knows a ton of things that even you couldn't think of," Sango giggled when she felt something growing stiff against her thigh, "you like the sound of that huh?"

Miroku grinned and planted a firm yet loving kiss to her lips, "you have no idea." His eyes glinted mischievously after the kiss.

Sango sighed and sat up, ending any ideas he may have, she groped for her robes and then looked down at her body, "I guess we should bathe first."

Abandoning her search for her robes she ignored Miroku's protests and slid into the water to rinse off the results of their lovemaking.

Miroku sighed and followed her into the water to clean off too, "do we have to go back already?"

Sango giggled and splashed him, he sounded like a child being denied candy, "and you really want the kids to wake up without their father there?"

He suddenly got a very depressed look on his face and sat down on one of the ledges under the water, "they haven't seen me in four years, they probably hate me for never coming back like I promised I would."

Sango frowned and hugged him, "they love you and will be happy to see you," his face didn't brighten, it just continued to look doubtful, "c'mon, let's go back and see if they're awake yet."

Miroku nodded and helped Sango out of the hot spring and back into her robes, and she in turn helped him into his, both of them blushing whenever they accidentally touched each other's skin now that the weight of what they had done fully on them and fully aware the Kagome and Inuyasha probably knew.

* * *

Finally finished this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, my sis was home a lot and so I couldn't work on it without her asking 'what are you writing?' 'what's it about?' 'can I read it?' and many other annoying little sister questions I'd rather not answer.

She's not home now though, she's over at her school preparing for their grade 8 graduation, she's on the decorating committee (grins proudly) and is in charge of preparing the grad dance music and she made the program cover design. She's going to be going to my high school next year, oh how time flies; I remember her first day of kindergarten…


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice of Demon Blood

You know what I hate? Being hungry and not hungry at the same time (that and silent keyboards, the clicking was always so pleasant…)

After this chapter I'll think I'll have one more and then I plan on working on maybe a Gundam Seed fic, and my story which I so desperately need to finish.

I don't know about you guys but I watch the Inuyasha that was recorded in English up here in Canada in British Columbia. And guess what I discovered. Bonkotsu (band of seven – Inuyasha) and Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed) both have the same voice actors, I knew their voices were similar; I even heard Lacus's (Gundam Seed) voice play one of the children Dr. Suikotsu cared for. I've put a list of the actors and their voices on my profile if you'd like to see them all; I even have the voice actors for Full Metal Alchemist listed.

Here's chapter numero sixo! (And yes, I made up sixo. Lol)

* * *

Sari sat next to her brother who was still fast asleep. Inuyasha had left her alone to think things over.

She could taste blood in her mouth and now knew that it belonged to the humans she had slaughtered. Her claws reeked of their blood and her brother reeked of hers. She stroked his hair lovingly, aware that she had put him through quite a trial, especially since she was physically stronger than him and far more dangerous. She was grateful for the talisman she helped him make when she learned she could transform, she knew the risks. There was a chance she would lose control and they were ready. Apparently the talisman was not entirely strong enough, she wondered silently if they should make another for her other hand.

_Inuyasha is right, I shouldn't have been using my demon blood like that… I am a fool._

_Oh c'mon, what does he know?_ A menacing voice said to her. Sari had long since realized that this was her inner demon, her brother didn't have one, she knew because she had asked. But this demon was frightening, even if it was herself.

_He has had it happen to him before._

_So, it's not like he can control it like you can me._ Its voice was softer now, like it was during the battle that had brought them into this situation.

_I** can't** control you. Now shut the hell up and leave me alone._

Sari traced a claw over her brothers' bandages and then, after a moment of thought, removed them to see the damages she had inflicted.

Her heart tore and her gut wrenched, he was badly wounded and her heart and mind cried out in pain at the sight of it.

His demon blood was slightly thinner than her own, purified slightly by the spiritual powers her father had passed on to him. So Sari sat and thought back to what her inner demon had said about wounds. Sadly the memory was foggy and so, sighing inwardly, went to her inner demon for help.

_You should really make up your mind on whether you want me to talk to you or not._ The voice replied, laughing.

_Just tell me how to make him better._

She could feel the demon smirk. _Clean the wounds, your saliva should heal him, especially those burns._

_Good, thank you, now go back to shutting up until I need you again._

_The demon complied, for now._

Sari tilted her head and pondered on how to do this without it being awkward. Sighing in defeat she tilted her head down to the cut on his left cheek and gave a hesitant, experimental lick. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. Once more. She smiled, the wound was closed when she pulled away.

Feeling confident now, she moved down to his arm and tended to the wounds there. After a short while she had healed his face, neck, and both arms. The taste of his blood sting her tongue and it made her want to vomit. But this was her brother, and she owed it to him.

            

Sango laced her fingers in Miroku's and sighed happily as they slowly made their way up the hill. Leaning against him, she nuzzled his arm contentedly. They were halfway to the village and she really didn't want to go back yet. She nuzzled again.

"Maybe we should return to the hot spring my love?"

She giggled but her eyes were sad, "as much as I'd love that my dear monk, the children are probably awake by now and we should be getting back to them."

The monk yawned and agreed, although as of that moment he would love nothing more than to go back and sleep with his woman in his arms.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and flattened his ears against his head when the blushing couple entered the hut, "next time do **it** quieter and farther away."

"Sit," Kagome said sweetly as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground face first as usual. Smiling up at Miroku she nodded toward the door opposite her, "Sari is awake… Inuyasha told her what happened, she was very quiet about the whole thing and said she wanted to be alone. But I think she could use her father."

Miroku nodded and, taking Sango's hand and pulling her with him, slid aside the screen and closed it behind them.

He looked over to where Minoru laid, Sari sat next to him cross-legged like Inuyasha often did. Her face was tearstained and she cradled her brothers sleeping head in her clawed hands. She had heard her father come in and looked away shamefully. She felt like the dirty half-breed the village children had called her many times.

Miroku didn't know what internal battle she was fighting, so he did the only thing a father and single parent could do, sit next to his child and pull her into his lap. Cuddling her protectively he stroked her dark hair affectionately, "feeling better?"

Sari felt more tears escape her eyelids and tried to say something, but her voice inexplicably caught in her throat. She sniffled and buried her face into his monk robes before shamelessly howling her pain, stifling it in his chest.

"Father I'm so sorry," she wailed, "I'm so sorry I hurt brother and killed all of those villagers. Father I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I…" the next bit was undecipherable babble as the wails continued unrelenting.

Soon enough, the front of his robes were soaked in the young half-demon's tears as Miroku rubbed her back, trying to bring her any comfort he could give. His mind tried to figure out what he could possibly do or say that would make her feel better. All he could come up with were four little words.

"I still love you."

Those four syllables had stopped the onslaught of tears and had caused the child to remove her face from his soaked robes and look up at him. "Wha… what?"

"You are still my daughter and I still love you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, emphasizing the point he was trying to make.

She sniffled one last time and blinked before rubbing her eyes the check her wakefulness. _Did he really just say that? After all that I have done… how could anyone possibly still love me?_

"Sari?"

She looked up nervously, feeling the seriousness in his tone.

Miroku smiled and nodded in Sango's direction, "I'd like you to meet Sango she's… she's going to be your mother." The glow in Sango's eyes at his words made him happier than he thought was possible.

Sari looked from her father to the woman he indicated as her new mother, "mother…?" she moved out of her fathers lap and went to kneel in front of Sango, who was kneeling also.

Sango smiled and rested her palms on the floor rather nervously, "hello Sari, you look a lot like your father."

"I get his eyes when I turn human," Sari whisperedshyly before hesitantly climbing into her new mother's lap and snuggling into her.

Sango smiled and felt tears spring into her eyes, the child had accepted her more readily than she thought she would.

"Don't I get a hug?" a dry, croaky voice said from the floor beside them.

They all looked over to see Minoru awake as he sat up and took a deep and calm breath before adjusting his hakama, which had been roughly put back into place after Sari had tended to his legs.

* * *

All done this one! And I even did it in one sitting! Wahoo for me! Now, to rest my brain and fill it with ideas before updating. 


	7. Chapter 7: Love You Forever

'Ello peoples! Lovely day ain't it? Lol. Well here's the last chapter. One more lemon for Sango and Miroku. This chapter might be a little long but I wanted to wrap it all up in one. And I am making an epilogue.

Well, 'ere ya go!

* * *

**Recap**

Sango smiled and felt tears spring into her eyes, the child had accepted her more readily than she thought she would.

"Don't I get a hug?" a dry, croaky voice said from the floor beside them.

They all looked over to see Minoru awake as he sat up and took a deep and calm breath before adjusting his hakama, which had been roughly put back into place after Sari had tended to his legs.

**End Recap

* * *

**

Miroku hugged his son and pulled him close, squeezing him harder than he meant to.

"Hey pops! I need air!" the boy gasped, his eyes bulging slightly.

The monk laughed nervously and gave his son one last squeeze before releasing him from his vice-like grip.

Sango could only smile; she had seen what Miroku was like the village children in every place they came to. He'd always talk to them in hushed, exited tones, or would even play with them if they had time, kicking a ball around and pretending to trip and fall for their amusement. What surprised her most was that the only time he wasn't a lecher was when there was innocent children around them. Of course Shippo didn't seem to count since he was part of their little group. She prayed he wouldn't be a lech in front of his own children.

This line of thought, though, was quickly ended by a certain monks hand finding her rear rather fascinating.

SLAP!

"I cannot believe you! Your children are sitting right here! Your daughter is in my lap you pervert! And you pick now of all times to grope me!" Sango's annoyed and indignant voice rang throughout the entire house.

Miroku only grinned and blamed his hand like he usually did.

The little scene they made caused Sari to laugh at the couple and snuggle closer to her adoptive mother and Minoru simply shook his head and watched with amused eyes as their parents argued. Or rather, their mother yelled at their father while he feebly tried to defend himself, looking to his son for reinforcement.

Minoru put up his hands, "don't you drag me into this pops, you brought this on yourself." _I just woke up too._

Kagome and Inuyasha sat outside the screen door, both of them sighing simultaneously.

"Right in front of his own pups," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he shifted position and moved his sword to the other shoulder.

Kagome only yawned and took the opportunity of using his free shoulder as a pillow, "yup."

Inuyasha blushed and shifted slightly, giving Kagome the more comfy, front side of his shoulder. She snuggled closer and he hesitated before wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her closer.

She hummed her approval and nuzzled him before beginning to drift off to sleep.

Sari silently slid out of Sango's lap and crawled out of the room, careful not to open the large wound on her side. Sliding the door shut she smirked at the half-dog demon and the human, both were slightly dozing. Inuyasha clearly choosing to ignore the pup standing before them.

She frowned and sniffed, trying to find Kotaku's scent. She had been told she had injured him and intended on healing his wounds just as she had her brothers. Following the stale smell of blood and burnt skin. She walked right past the headman, who stank of fear at the sight of her, making her flinch internally, and she slid aside the door, closing it behind her.

Kotaku laid there, looking peaceful, if you ignored the millions of bandages and the stink of his burnt flesh.

Kneeling next to him she pushed aside the blankets that covered him only to find him quite naked. Kotaku had befriended her about four years ago and he was five years older than her, making him fifteen and her ten, although, her body was thirteen and that caused a number of conflicting feelings inside of her. So, of course, she blushed and quickly covered his waist back up with the blanket, deciding to tend to his upper body now and deal with the rest later.

Gingerly removing the bandages, aware that the headman had now slid the door open slightly so he could watch her, she tossed them aside and assessed the damages.

Sari's eyes watered at what she had done to him, he looked so frail and weak in his condition. Hurriedly, she bent over and began gently lapping at his wounds, proceeding with the slow process of healing him.

     

The village had pretty much ostracized her. Ignoring her and not even seeing her when she was right in front of them. Kotaku had amazingly forgiven her, something no one quite understood.

Minoru and his father spent a lot of time bonding, honing each others skills and doing the occasional sparring, father-son activities. Something Sari and Sango seemed to enjoy doing increasingly. Kotaku always watching his friend with a strange expression in his eyes.

Sari sighed, sitting next to the small river near the village, Kotaku sitting next to her, staring at something off in the distance.

She sighed again and he looked at her, a coy smile gracing his lips.

"So, grandfather told me how you healed **all** my wounds," he raised an eyebrow suggestively, referring to certain wounds that were rather close to ahem… a rather private place.

Sari turned ten shades of crimson before looking down, finding a blade of grass rather fascinating. "I…I'm sorry… I…I just couldn't bear t…to see you l…like that, so helpless."

He chuckled and shook his head, "it's alright, I was just checking to make sure gramps was telling the truth, you know how he can get."

Sari nodded shyly and continued to play with the blade of grass, "Kotaku?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, for attacking you. I care for you a lot and would never ever intentionally hurt you." Sari apologized for the first time since he had woken. Sure she had apologized a million times when he was unconscious, but he couldn't hear her then.

He smiled warmly, "I know."

She sighed in relief and then her eyes widened in shock when she felt his lips firmly pressed to hers, his hand behind her head, holding her still. She blinked a couple times and then figured she should do something, so she added some pressure towards his lips, returning the kiss. She didn't really understand why he was kissing her, but savored the moment anyway. His lips were so soft and insistent as he tilted his head to get at a better angle, darting his tongue out to lick her lower lip.

It took her a moment to figure out what he wanted, but when she did she willingly opened her mouth for him and let his soft appendage explore. Running across her walls and then tracing the edges of her teeth and her fangs.

It felt so wonderful when his tongue slid across hers that she moaned.

Kotaku's eyes opened wide, her small moan awakening him, causing him to realize just what he was doing. Pulling away he blushed wildly, "Sari I… I'm sorry! I… I shouldn't have done that!"

Sari stared at him, confused, "why? That felt wonderful," her voice was only a soft purr, the effects of the kiss still on her.

He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself while moving a foot or two away from her, "we can't. Not yet."

She frowned, still not understanding. She liked it and she wanted more.

Seeing she was still confused, he tried to explain, "you're too young Sari. We can't, it wouldn't be right."

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed dejectedly, but then a thought came to mind and her eyes brightened with hope. "When we're older?"

He smiled meekly and nodded, "when we're older."

Kotaku pulled her into his arms and cradled her against him, making it look like an innocent embrace between friends to anyone who may come across them.

      

"I swear I saw that boy kissing her!" Inuyasha exclaimed when Kagome refused to believe him.

He had taken it upon himself to guard Sari at every waking moment until he could take her to Totosai. He wanted to have him make her a sword similar to his that would help control her blood. He was not convinced that she had it mostly under control, besides, mostly wasn't good enough as far as he was concerned.

Kagome studied him for a moment or two and then burst out giggling.

"What's so funny wench!"

"You!" she went into full out laughter, "You act like she was your daughter and not Miroku's!"

He fumed, "yeah well knowing that lecher he'd probably encourage it!"

"Oh really?" she stopped laughing and put on a mock-serious expression, "and who encouraged my brother Sota to come forward with his feelings toward that girl in his class? He's the around her age if I'm not mistaken."

Inuyasha snorted and sat down next to her, defeated.

She sighed and continued to giggle a little as she curled up to him, apologizing just so he would hold her.

For the past week that they had stayed in the village, Miroku and Sango had been so busy tending to the children that Inuyasha and Kagome had time to themselves and had grown much closer, at least to the point of cuddling.

Minoru came in and sat across from them, blushing for some unknown reason.

"What's the matter pup?" Inuyasha asked in a somewhat brotherly tone.

Minoru blushed even more, his face going darker than Inu's haori.

Inuyasha was about to ask again when a very unpleasant and now regular scent came to his nose, "you have got to be kidding me!" he all but shouted, "they just did that this morning!"

Minoru whimpered and moved next to Inuyasha, burying his nose in his haori, trying to block out the scent that was reaching his nose.

      

Miroku lovingly kissed Sango's neck, nibbling her pulse point before leaving a dark red love-bite on it (aka. a hickey). Sango moaned and giggled because it felt so good but tickled at the same time.

His hands massaged between her shoulder blades before moving to the front of her kimono, untying her obi and letting it fall to the ground. He paused a moment to admire her body before returning to devour her lips passionately, pressing her naked form against him.

Sango expertly undid the sash around his waist and pushed off his monk robes like she had many times that week. Over the past week she had enjoyed doing this with him every day, sometimes even twice a day. Of course that got them very annoyed glares from Inuyasha.

She sighed contentedly as he laid kisses along her shoulders and massaged her sides lovingly. He grinned against her flesh when he felt her fingers untie his ponytail and run them through his now free locks.

Sango still couldn't believe how unbelievably sexy he looked with his hair loose and hanging around his face. She removed her fingers from his hair and moved them down to his shoulders, pushing him down so that her soft mounds were right before his face.

Miroku couldn't hold back the smirk when he saw just how eager she was for him to continue. Choosing not to refuse either of their desires, he willingly took a hardened peak into his mouth and suck gently, nipping every so often, earning breathless mewls of pleasure from his woman.

Gently he tilted her back, slowly lowering her to the waiting ground. He carefully shifted so as to keep his weight off of her, even though she had repeatedly stated that she was strong enough to handle it.

Pausing for a moment to watch her, he then moved to her unattended peak while grinding his hips against her, showing her just how aroused he was, earning moans that sounded a lot like his name.

He was thoroughly surprised when she flipped them over so that she was on top. Every time they had done this he had been on top, naturally. She had never done any of this with any other man, so she didn't know how or what to do if she was on top. He decided to be patient and see just what she intended to do.

Sango gave him a quick kiss and then pulled back to look at him. Words couldn't ever properly describe how he looked at that moment. His muscular and well-toned body was a result of years of training. His muscles didn't stick out to the point that it was unattractive. Rather, you could just see the outlines of the muscles as they rippled under her gaze.

His arms were covered in taut muscles that he flexed just to show her how powerful they were. His body always being covered by his monk robes, Sango never really got a chance to see the muscles underneath.

Her eyes moved down to his legs, skipping that certain part of his body for now. They were long and unlike most men, they weren't hairy. She ran her hands along his calves and realized that there were hairs there, but they were very short and blonde. The muscles tensed under her touch and showed her they strength they had. No wonder he could keep up with Inuyasha so well, even considering their friends demon blood.

Her eyes hesitated a moment before traveling up, even during the past week she had never really gotten to fully look at him. The only word she could think of to describe it was 'wow'. He was definitely well off in that region. At least a good seven inches or more, she now completely understood why he felt so good inside of her, and why her hand never really managed to get all the way around him.

She blushed, only now aware that she had been staring. Looking up she became increasingly annoyed when she saw his cocky smirk. So she decided to try something Kagome had told her to do. Although he didn't know it, she knew quite a few things she could do to him now, thanks to certain conversations with her good friend Kagome.

Taking a nervous breath, she carefully wrapped her hands around his length and gave a few strong pulls.

Miroku threw his head back in pleasure, "oh gods Sango," he gasped loudly.

She smiled and feeling more confident due to his reaction, she slowly leaned forward and licked the tip of his erection, earning a few drops of precum that she nervously lapped up as well.

Miroku's eyes widened when he felt her tongue on him. He had never ever allowed any woman to do this to him, he just didn't like the idea. Besides, he enjoyed pleasuring them way more than being pleasured himself. He cried out her name in a breathless moan when he felt her entire mouth envelop and take him in till he was touching the back of her throat.

He bucked slightly, driving into her mouth slightly deeper but she took him easily, not once faltering as she moved her mouth along his shaft, massaging the vein underneath with her tongue just as Kagome had instructed.

Miroku didn't mean to cum as quickly as he did, but he hadn't ever felt this good before and he went over the edge so fast that it even surprised him.

Sango had been a little surprised herself. She hadn't expected him to reach his peak so soon but did her best to swallow all of it. When she had finished she pulled away and then leaned forward again to lick up some that had managed to escape her lips.

He had had enough, it was time for him to finish the job while he was still hard. Swiftly flipping them over, he positioned himself between her legs while kissing her passionately. He gave Sango a moment to collect herself so that she could fully enjoy this and then drove into her, not even pausing before pulling almost all the way out and pounding into her again and again.

      

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head as hard as he could when he heard the two lovers call out each others names. He growled in annoyance and jealousy, suddenly looking to Kagome who was currently bent over a pot of ramen. Her position was just a little too much for him and certain unwanted thoughts, at the time, came to mind of things he could do to her with her in that particular position, and him being half dog demon didn't help.

He could feel his blood rushing to his loins like they had done every time this past year whenever she was bent over cooking and he promised himself he would tend to himself as soon as the pup beside him removed his face from his hoari sleeve.

Just then Kotaku and Sari walked in, hand-in-hand, smiling happily.

Inuyasha gave the boy a glare that could have challenged Sesshoumeru's. But he was quickly reprimanded by a 'SIT' from Kagome who had noticed the look he was giving the love struck friends.

      

"So you'll come back in a couple of years?" Kataku asked for the tenth time that morning.

Sari could only giggle and look over her shoulder at her mismatched family that was waiting a little farther along the path.

"Yes Kotaku, father promised to bring me back here when we've defeated Naraku."

Miroku had only now explained the gravity of their situation when the day before she had been fighting a mantis demon and her right palm had been cut, resulting in her wind tunnel opening.

She now understood why he hadn't wanted children, at first. But he had told her repeatedly that he wouldn't trade them for twenty offspring if given the choice. And Sango had reassured her that that was a very powerful oath for him to make.

Kotaku gave a nervous glance to Inuyasha, who was glaring, and then to Miroku, who was currently being slapped and yelled at by Sango for groping her in public. But the reassuring and sweet smile from Kagome was all he needed.

Quickly, he cupped her face and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

A quiet 'sit' from Kagome was the only thing stopping the hanyou from running over and beating the boy over the head fro even touching Sari. Especially since the two children had decided to affectionately call Kagome and Inuyasha Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha, or Unky inu, which annoyed him greatly.

Sari moved her tongue past her lips and entered his mouth, committing his taste to memory as he fought her tongue and then did the same to her moist cavern.

They pulled away, both blushing furiously.

"I'll see you in a couple years?" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers, now gripping her arms, not wanting to let go.

Sari let out a small sniffle and made a small sound of agreement. Giving him one last kiss she turned away and walked toward her family, tears threatening to escape her eyes, but then laughed when she saw her Uncles' expression. He looked just about ready to kill.

* * *

Well there it is! A very long chapter and it took me a couple of days to come up with it, especially the lemon which took the majority of three days. Now for me to do a short epilogue, try and guess what its about:D

And a tip for all you people who are inexperienced at writing; try to **not** us the same word over and over. Example: _he said-_ (try using) whispered, yelled, shouted, or use your thesaurus for more. It will make what you're writing far more interesting.


	8. Epilogue

Here's the very ending, I hoped you like the story! Please R&R!

* * *

Sari shifted the baby on her hip and smiled at her once again pregnant mother. Naraku had been defeated two years ago. And in that time her parents had finally gotten married and already had two children, excluding Minoru and herself, and another on the way. Of course her father had been extremely pleased when Inuyasha had informed him that it was another set of fraternal twins (a boy and a girl).

She was now seventeen and her father and Inuyasha finally agreed that she was old ebough to return to her home village to marry Kotaku, who constantly sent letters back and forth through messengers to keep in touch with the goings on in her life.

And as for Inuyasha and Kagome; well Inuyasha had finally gotten off his high horse and admitted his feelings for Kagome about a year after they had met Sari and Minoru. They were mated through demon traditions and even Sesshoumaru attended the ceremony with his ward, Rin, on his heels. And now that Naraku was gone, they also had two children, both girls, and Kagome was pregnant with another, which she sat Inuyasha repeatedly for.

And Minoru, well he had spent most of his time with Master Mushi and his father in training to be a monk (although in Sango's opinion neither made good mentors). His spiritual powers were strengthening every day.

Sari looked up at the sound of children, the village she hadn't seen in seven years

Looking to her father, she received his approval and handed the baby to him before running as fast as she could to the village, eager to see her love.

Kotaku was feeding a baby orphan, whose parents had been killed by a demon, on the front porch of what was now his house, his grandfather having died and leaving him headman. When he suddenly felt the need to look up and he almost cried out in happiness. He could see his beloved Sari rushing toward him and managed to hand the baby to a servant just before she threw herself into his arms, kissing him while hugging him tightly.

No words could express the happiness the two of them were feeling after being separated for so long.

Their kiss seemed to last forever till a certain hanyou decided to clear his throat and make them aware of her family's presence.

They both blushed and clung to each other happily. Sari couldn't help but think about what flowers to have at their wedding.

* * *

And that's all folks! What? Were you expecting some sort of lemon? Too bad. And I don't plan on doing a sequel, so don't get your hopes up.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story!


	9. Author's Note

OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!

So many people asked for a sequel that I'll make one!

Honestly, it hadbeen done one day and I got, like, ten reviews that asked for a sequel.

* * *

Thank you for the suggestions and I have decided, the sequel will be about Sari and Kotaku and about Minoru, and he will get a girl of his own (of course I will have some Mir/San in it as well). And for those of you who were wondering, yes, Minoru's ears did grow back eventually, it's something that will be talked about in the sequel.

I'm so tired and depressed these days that I'd appreciate it if you kept your flames to yourself, thank-you.

Thanks for your patience!

Empress Elf

(by the way, this is the **first** time I've let **_anyone_** read **anything** I've written. So when someone reviewed me and told me that it was one of the best they had ever read, I was reduced to tears)


End file.
